The Sufferings and Happiness of the Warriors
by cherryvoiderz
Summary: After their battle against Lucemon, the team of five returned home when they found out about Kouichi's condition. They began to experience new things and challenges that await them... KOUZUMI mostly... and some TAKUMI! R+R
1. Sights and Sounds of Rampage

Story Title: The Sufferings and Happiness of the Warriors

Chapter Title: The sights and sounds of rampage

Group Name: cherryvoiderz

Writer: sylversuicune-88 (ss-88)

Disclaimer: I do own Digimon Frontier, not even the characters. Thanks! ^^

**The sights and sounds of rampage**

****

Everybody was sitting impatiently and worriedly as the doctors examined the legendary warrior back at home after their intense battle against Lucemon. It has been four hours since the doctors informed them about the warrior's condition and that it's getting critical and their decision was to check on him for the problem and to find the solution on the spot. Though the doctors told the warrior's younger brother that there will not be any additional injuries, he still kept quiet in his seat, resting on his white and pale fists with his dark blue eyes closed. That was Minamoto Kouji, a loner when he came to the Digital world but became comfortable with the others, Kanbara Takuya, Shibayama Junpei, Himi Tomoki and Orimoto Izumi.

Finally, the moment they have been craving to arrive, came. The doctor walked out with the most unexpected facial expression the five wanted to see, a sad frown as the doctor walked to Kouji as he whispered,

"May I talk to you in private?" 

Kouji gave a sad nod, "Sure..."

He turned to his worried friends and gave a weak smile before landing his eyes on Izumi, whom gave him a very worried look. Kouji gave her his comforting smile before turning back and following the doctor.

The doctor ushered him to a nearby hallway and into the resting area. The doctor took a deep breath as he explained,

"Minamoto-san, I am glad to say that Kimura-san will be alright and that he will be discharged two days after today-"

Kouji gave his happiest smiles before giving the doctor a thankful hug, "Ah! Arigatou gozainmasu-"

The doctor lowered his head, "But I am sad to say that your brother may not be able to walk for a few months because of the injury on his head which affected his balance to walk on his brain…"

Kouji slowly pulled apart as he spoke softly, "That's okay to me, doctor. As long as my elder brother is alive and well to experience life, I'm happy with what you have helped for me and my brother."

The doctor gave a warm smile before resting his hand on Kouji's shoulder, "He's lucky to have a brother like you to be by his side… take care of him okay?"

Kouji nodded before walking back to his friends who were pacing back and forth around the waiting area, especially Izumi. Kouji watched her from a distance, she wasn't pacing around but just sat on the red plastic seat with her head against the wall behind her, a worried look plastered to her face with dried tears that stained her soft porcelain cheeks and her fingers intertwined with the other. Kouji sighed as he walked up to her before sitting beside her. Takuya, Tomoki and Junpei followed him as they stood in front of Kouji and Izumi,

"Ne, Kouji…" Takuya spoke softly, "What did the doctor say…?"

Tomoki stood beside Takuya as his timid voice began, "Is Kouichi-san okay?"

Junpei just scowled but inside, he felt bad for Kouji though he despised him since the start of their journey, "When will he be discharged?"

Izumi didn't say anything but just turned her head slowly, eyes locked on Kouji as he spoke, "The doctor said that he's alright-" before he could continue, Takuya, Tomoki and Junpei were jumping with joy and hugging each other with happiness, while Izumi… she watched Kouji's face turn sadder and sadder as they enjoyed. She raised her right hand slowly and rested on his left, "But…?" she spoke softly as if in whisper.

Kouji looked down to his hand before intertwining his to hers as he turned to her with sad eyes, "He couldn't walk for a few months…" 

Izumi gave a weak smile before giving Kouji a warm hug, "Kouji-kun… it'll be okay… Take my word for it! I'll be there to help you in any way I can for Kouichi-kun's health…" she spoke softly to his ear as her arms wrapped around his neck with his slowly wrapping itself around her waist, "And for yours too…"

"Arigatou… Izumi-chan…" he spoke in whisper when suddenly…

"AHEM!" a voice broke their silence as they pulled away slowly, "What was the reason for the hug?!" Junpei growled.

Takuya just smiled but frowned when he saw Izumi's saddened emerald eyes, "Ne, Junpei… Don't shout okay… this is a hospital!"

Tomoki walked to Kouji and gave him a hug, "Hope you take care of him for me! You, Kouichi-san and Takuya-onii-chan are the greatest big brothers I had!"

Kouji smiled warmly before patting Tomoki's back, "I will… Tomoki…"

After much arguing between Junpei and Takuya over the noises made by his growling on the reason why Kouji was hugging Izumi while Tomoki stood beside Izumi, Kouji sighed as he walked inside his brother's ward room, sitting comfortably beside his brother's bed with their hands held together. Kouichi was covered with tubes everywhere, connecting himself to the machines checking his pulse, blood flow, blood pressure and his body temperature respectively. Kouji shook his head as he followed the complicated tubes to the machines hanging on the wall. He held his brother's hand tighter as he prayed for his recovery when the door slowly and silently opened. Kouji's head rose up as he turned around slowly to meet the eyes of emerald...

"Izumi…" Kouji whispered with a tiny blush to his cheeks.

Izumi smiled weakly as she spoke softly, "Kouji…" she stood in front of the door with her head low.

"What are you doing here?" he spoke ever so softly and calmly.

"Just want to look at Kouichi-kun… that's all…" and she rose her head up, "And getting away from Takuya and Junpei of course!" she chuckled lightly.

Kouji gave a sigh as he stood up and walked to the window with his hands resting on the railings, "What are you _really doing here, Izumi…?"_

Izumi frowned, "What's with the attitude, Kouji-kun! Can't you see your brother's hospitalized? Can't you at least be a little softer in attitude around people?" she turned her head to Kouichi with her arms crossed, "What's so wrong of me to come here? Is it wrong of me to come and see your brother? Is it wrong of me to at least get away from the noises outside and not get myself blown up as well like them? Is it** SO wrong of me to come here and check on you as well since you have been very quiet and distant?!"**

Kouji turned to her angrily; restraining himself from hurting her which he doubt would do if he could, "Look Izumi! I just want to be alone, okay? Is that wrong too?" he sighed as he walked up to her and rested his hands gently on her shoulders, "Just don't want you to be worried too much about his and my pain about what's happening at the moment…"

Izumi turned her face to him as a tear fell to her cheek; "I'm sorry…" tears began to fall again.

Kouji shook his head as he pulled her to him, allowing her to cry on his shirt, "Don't cry, okay? We'll be fine… everything's going to be alright…" he rubbed her back gently as he carried her a little while he walked with her in his grasp to the nearby seat. Sitting down, Izumi sat on Kouji's lap, leaning her head to his shoulder with his arms around her while hers around his neck.

She continued sniffling to his shoulder as he spoke comforting words to her ear. He was careful with his words that sounded warm and mellow to her ears with his arms around her. Luckily for Kouji, Izumi's quite light as he slowly took her hat off and putting it on the other seat before gently stroking her soft blonde hair. Izumi moaned in comfort as he stroked her hair,

"Y-y-you don't mind… do you, Izumi…?" he whispered.

Izumi shook her head lightly, with her voice muffled by his blue jacket, "Iie…"

Kouji smiled warmly as he looked down to Izumi, finding her asleep contently, "Tired aren't we?" he carried her gently before putting her on the long couch by the door.

Right after he did that, the door swung opened, revealing a flaming Junpei and a sweating Takuya with Tomoki hugging Takuya's left leg,

"Where's Izumi!?!" Junpei growled.

Takuya whacked that back of his head, "Oy! Can't you see Kouichi is resting?!"

Tomoki hugged harder, "Ne, Takuya-onii-chan… Junpei's scary…"

Takuya nodded, "Ah…"

Kouji frowned as he walked up to Junpei, "Can't you see that one, we are in a hospital! Two, Kouichi is sleeping! And three, Izumi is sleeping too!" he pointed out, "Don't you have any respect for the patients here?! All you cared about is Izumi and nothing else! Not even Tomoki's uncomfortable around you!"

Junpei frowned, "If you haven't been hugging her and talking to her for so long in here… I wouldn't have been angry at you and screaming like I am right now! It's your entire fault!" he pointed to Kouji.

Kouji couldn't take it anymore as he pushed Junpei to a wall, holding his jumpsuit collar and showing his fist, "Look Junpei! I am very tired and I have not been sleeping for days. I am trying to co-operate with you and the others for Kouichi's sake and the hospital's patient's to rest! Can't you too? I am sick and tired of your rampage that you are causing right now which you blamed it all on me!" he slowly released his grip, "And one more thing, Izumi was the one who was hugging me and so I hugged back… Got that?"

He turned around and carried the sleeping Izumi and walked out the door, leaving a gaping Junpei and a sad Takuya with a shivering Tomoki hugging his left leg.

As Kouji stepped outside, he placed Izumi by another couch nearby the telephone booths before walking to one of them and picking the receiver up. Putting in a coin, he dialled a number from Izumi's wallet. Ringing sounds was heard then a voice, 

"Moshi moshi?" came a sweet voice.

Kouji cleared his throat as he began, "Hi, umm… Are you Izumi's mother? I am Minamoto Kouji and I'm here to ask you if you could come to the hospital-"

"AHHHHHH!! What happened to her? Is she dead? Is she knocked over by a car? Is she stabbed? Is she murdered?!" screamed the voice.

Kouji winced as he sweatdropped, "Err… Iie, iie. She's not of the above but she's asleep over here because of what happened to my brother… could you come over here and bring her back home?"

The voice calmed, "Phew… I'm very sorry I over-reacted but, sure. I will come over and bring her back home! Thank you for calling."

Kouji nodded, "No problem. Ja!"

"Ja!" the voice hung up.

Kouji hung up the phone with a tiny smile before turning around, finding a smirking Takuya. Kouji looked at him curiously,

"Nandesuka?"

Takuya shook his head, "Nandemo nai. Just didn't know that you cared for Izumi so much!" he chuckled evilly, seeing the change of expression on Kouji's face, shocked with a blush on his cheeks.

"What are you talking about?" he growled, turning around to face Izumi, accidentally.

"You like her don't you?" Takuya teased.

Kouji kept quiet before lowering his head down low with his arms crossed, "Her mother's coming to fetch her… you better call your parents before they start worrying… tell Tomoki and Junpei too…" he walked away to his brother's room again.

Takuya sighed before taking a seat beside Izumi's head. Sitting down, he stared at her, her eyes, her hair and the contented smile she had across her face. He smiled warmly before stroking his hand to her cheek; it was warm as a blush crept up his cheeks. He sighed as he pulled his hand back knowingly,

"I know I can't have you though I know I love you because you already have someone you love and that person also loves you in return…" he whispered, "If only you knew and known sooner…"

With that, he stood up and walked to Tomoki and Junpei who was buying some snacks at a nearby booth. Right after that, Kouji turned around to Takuya then to Izumi,

"I do…" and with that, he walked away.

A/N: How was that? My first fic on Digimon Frontier for my group! I didn't tell my partner about this and I just want her to find out herself! ^^ Gomen Ruki-chan! Just wanna surprise you! Anyways, hope you all liked it as much as I did and hope you guys could R+R for me!

Ja ne!

~*~ sylversuicune-88 (ss-88) ~*~

~*~ Mikage Kimiko ~*~

~*~ Natasha ~*~


	2. When two forgotten worlds meet

Story Title: The Sufferings and Happiness of the Warriors

Chapter Title: When two forgotten worlds meet

Group Name: cherryvoiderz

Writer: sylversuicune-88 (ss-88)

Disclaimer: I do own Digimon Frontier, not even the characters. Thanks! ^^

**When two forgotten worlds meet**

****

20 minutes passed and finally, Izumi's mother arrived at the waiting area where Izumi slept silently on the couch. Luckily, the nurses there didn't mind Izumi sleeping on their couches. Takuya saw Izumi's mother as he led her to Izumi. Kouji was still inside his brother's room whilst Junpei and Tomoki has gone back home during the wait.

Takuya glanced at the lady walking beside him; she was an elegant lady with beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. Takuya couldn't help himself from glancing at the lady,

"Umm… sorry, but I was just wondering… how come Izumi went to Italy for a few years?"

Her mother smiled at him, "Because of her father, my dear. Her father was promoted and he has to work there for a few years and so he brought us along with him…"

Takuya nodded when they found Izumi's body lying on the couch peacefully.

Takuya blushed a tint as he lowered his head, though he thought nobody saw that, one pair of dark blue eyes and another pair of blue ones saw it. Her mother then sat by Izumi before shaking her lightly,

"Izumi-san… wake up, dear!"

Izumi woke up groggily, rubbing her eyes like a little child, "Okaa-san?" her eyes brightened, "Okaa-san! I missed you so much! How did you know I was here?"

Before her mother could speak, "I called her when you fell asleep 20 minutes ago…" 

Izumi turned to the voice and smiled warmly at the sight of his dark blue eyes, "Kouji-kun… Arigatou…"

Her mother just smiled, "Arigatou Minamoto-san…" she helped Izumi up to her feet, "We'll be going now…"

Izumi's smile turned to a sad one as she glanced at Kouji and Takuya, "Bye guys…" she walked up to them and gave them a tiny peck on their cheeks, receiving crimson coloured blushes on the faces, "Thanks for everything…"

Giggling, she walked hand in hand with her mother as their figures disappeared in the distance. Takuya sat on the couch as Kouji sat across him. Silence surrounded them, except for the typing sounds on the keyboard of the computers, mails coming in and out and sounds of rushing footsteps echoed the hallways.

Takuya looked up at Kouji and was surprised to find his expression changed, from the cold hard frown to a worried one with his hands intertwined with the other. Takuya sighed, Kouji cares so much for his brother even though they've never known each other in their lifetime. Suddenly, two loud rushing footsteps was heard behind Kouji and behind Takuya as it came nearer and nearer to the two strongest warriors. When Kouji turned around, he frowned at the sight of a man. Takuya turned around and found a beautiful lady walking to their direction. When the two figures saw Kouji, they halted and as they looked up to whom the other footstep belonged to, their eyes widened and then showed a frown,

"What are _you _doing here?" both of them spoke.

Takuya was poorly stuck in between as he whispered to Kouji, "Kouji, who are they?"

Kouji glared at the man figure as he whispered back, "This one is my father," he turned to face the lady, "That one must be his _mistress_!" (A/N: He doesn't know how his mother looked like!)

Takuya's eyes widened as the two began to argue when suddenly, "STOP IT!" Kouji's voice boomed the hallways.

The two of them turned to Kouji, "Kouji-san… I'm here to take you home… these matters concerns neither me nor you…"

Kouji's eyes widened, "What do you mean these matters concern neither you nor me?!?! He is my older brother for goodness sakes and you want me to forget him?!?! What kind of a father are you anyway?!?" he turned to the lady, "And who is she?!?! Your mistress?! She doesn't belong here neither you should be here!"

Takuya walked up to him and calmed him, "Kouji…"

His father spoke, "Kouji… what do you mean she's my mistress? She's your mother!!!"

Takuya and Kouji stared at his father then to the lady, "S-s-she's my mother?" Takuya released his grip as Kouji walked up to the lady with tears falling down his cheeks silently, "Okaa-san?" he has never used that word since he began to speak, and it felt awkward and weird.

The lady nodded with tears streaking down her face, "Yes…"

Kouji smiled at last, "Kaa-san!!!" he leapt to his mother as they embraced each other, "I'm so sorry I called you Otou-san's mistress…"

His mother smiled as they pulled apart, "Daijoubu…"

Kouji smiled happily, finally meeting his mother for the first time was what he really needed to calm himself about Kouichi's condition. Both of them walked in to Kouichi's ward room while his father and Takuya followed quietly behind. His mother almost broke down at the sight of his brother, tubes everywhere with his eyes closed. Kouji calmed her down with both words and while rubbing her back gently.

His father on the other hand scowled at the sight of his lost son. Takuya noticed but kept quiet as Kouji's father left the room as he closed the door silently. Kouji turned to the door and frowned; his own father left at the sight of his brother. Kouji didn't bother to chase after him, instead, he stood by his mother's side as they watched Kouichi's chest going up and down. Kouji then got an idea, since his father just left without a word or a single and simple sight to see his brother, Kouji excused himself from his mother and searched for his father back at the waiting area.

Takuya then thought, 'Maybe I should return home myself!' he then turns to Kouji's mother, "Umm… could you tell Kouji that I have to return home, now? My mother would be worried…"

She nodded, "Okay…" and with that, Takuya left. 

They had a small argument. Kouji talked to his father in many ways he could as to negotiate him. He decided that he would prefer staying in his mother's house since it is nearest to the hospital. Takuya on the other hand has gone home after calling his mother about his delay to return home.

As Kouji walked out of the hospital with his mother, he spoke softly, "Kaa-san... why did you and Otou-san divorce?"

His mother turned to him, "Something bad went wrong and the only way that we could solve it easily and a solution that doesn't hurt our feelings in any other way... was a divorce..."

Kouji lowered his head, "Then, why didn't you take me and Kouichi as well, instead of separating us and not even telling us about our brotherhood?"

She spoke softly, even though she knew Kouji is a little angry at her, "That, you have to ask your father..."

Kouji sighed, "Why must I ask everything from _him?" he growled, "He lied to me and kept a secret that I damn have the right to know about!"_

His mother sighed as she lowered her hand to his shoulder, "He has reasons... everything has a reason that it happened..."

Kouji looked up as a tiny smile escaped his lips, "Okay..." he held her hand, and "I'm glad I met you finally and be staying in your house for once!"

The both chuckled as they arrived at the building; it was a beautiful one with its beautifully decorated paints and cloths hanging on the ceilings. Paintings of fauna and people hung nicely against the walls as the scent of a new second home found its way to Kouji's nose.

The sight took his breath away as he sat down on one of the long blue couches in the living room. His mother just smiled at Kouji's reaction to her and Kouichi's house. She then elegantly walked to the dinner table as she placed her handbag gently on it, 

"Kouji-san... Do you want me to get you anything?"

Kouji turned to her, "Nandemo Nai ne Okaa-san!" he smiled.

His mother smiled warmly and happily, she sure is having such fun and comfort of her lost son calling her mother and seeing him smile face-to-face was what she wished for.

Kouji then walked around the living room, tracing his fingers from the walls, to the paintings, furniture and the photographs placed neatly on the shelves above the fireplace. Looking at them one-by-one, he found a picture of Kouichi and his mother when he was small, both of them looked happy in the picture as he picked it up gently and turning the frame around. He found a small writing as he read it;

_1997 January 4, Kouichi and Mother_

_Shitsumiya__ Hiroshii_

"Shitsumiya? Shitsumiya Hiroshii?! Who's that?!" he growled, not liking the sound of the name.

"Who's who?" a calm voice rung in his ears.

He turned around and showed the writing, "Who's Shitsumiya Hiroshii?!"

She sighed, "Go upstairs and into your new room, Kouji-san…"

He frowned, "Tell me mother! Who is he?!"

She sighed heavily, "Go to your room now… I am very tired…"

Kouji growled, throwing the picture to the couch before walking to his new room.

His mother turned as she watched his figure before hearing a slam on the door and the sound of the locking of the door, "That's not good…" she picked up the picture, "I'm sorry…"

~*~ Orimoto Household ~*~

Izumi paced around her room, fingers in her mouth and her hair swayed at every step she took. She was worried, worried for who knows why! She doesn't know why she is in this condition from the time she stepped into her house. She just felt something was wrong in the deep depths of her heart.

"Argh! I know there's something wrong… but what is it!!!" she growled, when a thought came into her mind, "Maybe Kouichi-kun's condition worsened?" she paused, "No! That's not it!" she scolded herself, "Maybe Tomoki's crying?" she paused again, "NOOO!!!" Then she thought hard, "Maybe-" she thought of Junpei, "Err… that's totally out of the question…" then suddenly, "Kouji…" she paused and her eyes widened, "Something's wrong with Kouji-kun!!!"

She went to her purple phone and picked up the receiver, she dialled Kouji's home number when the other line picked up, "Hello…?"

Izumi smiled, "Hello… I'm very sorry for disturbing anything but umm… is Kouji-kun in?"

The voice spoke bluntly, "No he's not in! He went with his mother… Who're you?"

"Err… Watashiwa Orimoto Izumi! Umm… May I know his mother's home number, please?"

"Sure… sure…" the voice told Izumi the number as she smiled and hung the phone up. She then dialled the number as she awaits the other line to pick up. Suddenly, 

"Moshi moshi?" a motherly voice rung in her ears.

"Umm… gomen ne. Demo, is Kouji-kun in? I'd like to speak to him…" Izumi spoke calmly.

"Oh… okay. May I know your name, please?" the voice spoke.

"Watashiwa Orimoto Izumi… Is he in?" Izumi spoke nervously.

"Hai hai. I'm his mother and yes, he is in… But he is busy at the moment; would you like to leave a message?"

Izumi frowned, "No. No thanks. Maybe if I could come by to your house would be easier?"

There was a soft argument in the background and Izumi couldn't get the voices and who they belong to; "Hello?" she spoke.

"Hello?" another voice spoke through the line and this time it sounded like a male's voice.

"Err… May I speak to Kouji-kun, please?" Izumi spoke through gritted teeth as her anger seemed to boil after repeating so many a times to ask for him.

"Izumi…?" the voice sounded shocked.

Izumi's eyes widened as a blush crept up her cheeks, "K-K-Kouji-kun…?"

"Doshimashitaka ne Izumi?" Kouji's warm voice spoke.

Izumi smiled, 'He always ask me that…', "Nandemo Nai… just have this feeling that's something's wrong… about you…"

"What's wrong with me?" Kouji spoke with a tint of coldness and anger.

"Well… just had a feeling you have something troubling you… I think…" she paused, "You wanna talk about it if you do have any…?"

Kouji smiled on the other line, "If you're free… I'd like to!"

Izumi squealed with happiness when she covered the mouthpiece before clearing her throat and releasing her hand from it, "Ahem… sure! Where would you like to meet?"

There was silence in the background then, "Meet me at the park. You know the one with the cherry-blossoms and Lilies…?"

Izumi smiled, "Quite near my home… Sure! See you there then!"

Kouji nodded, "Sure! See ya!"

She rushed to her wardrobes and wore her usual clothing of her purple jacket and her blue-white striped shirt inside and her purple skirt. Not forgetting her purple hat, she combed her hair and sprayed on some of her perfume. She dashed out of her room and when down the stairs before kissing her parents goodbye and rushed out he door.

Putting on her shoes, she smelled the fresh air before taking a few relaxing breaths to calm her panting self. Feeling ready, she was off.

~*~ Kouji ~*~

Kouji smiled as he turned around and met his eyes of his mother. He wanted to frown but his happiness of meeting Izumi filled his veins and he smiled to his mother instead, shocking her. He walked passed her and walked to his room before adjusting his hair and clothing.

Spraying on some cologne, he began adjusting his hair before tying back his bandana. Smiling with satisfaction, he walked out and went out the main door before putting on his shoes. He turned around and shouted to his mother, "Okaa-san! I'll be back before dinner!" and with that, he's off.

~*~ Normal ~*~

The both of them walked though calmly but fast, anxious to meet one another. Izumi stepped in to the park and she was warmly welcomed with the sounds of chirping birds and the mix scent of fauna hung fresh in the air. 

Kouji on the other hand, was scowling at the sight of many flirty girls whom were obviously flirting their hearts out to get him impressed with them. Hmph! What a laugh that was! He then walked to his favourite place when he was young, the fountain… and to his surprise, Izumi was there. He blushed. He scowled at himself, what's with the blushing! He mentally kicked himself before walking behind her. He smiled evilly as he covered her emerald eyes with his warm hands, "Guess who…?"

Izumi squealed, "A bishounen?" she giggled, obviously she was teasing.

Kouji blushed, 'Maybe she was talking about me…' his eyes widened, 'what the hell?' he then slapped a smile, "Wrong!!"

Izumi giggled before raising her hands to gently push Kouji's ones away from her eyes, "You're late…" she pouted playfully.

Kouji smirked but still have his playful smile, "What do mean I'm late? I'm always on time!"

Izumi turned around in playful anger with her arms crossed, "If I were to be somewhere that you might be, you're always there before me!"

Kouji chuckled before walking in front of her when she turned her head in fake anger, "Do we have to fight…?" he pouted playfully before holding her chin up with his two fingers gently, "I don't wanna fight with you girl…"

Izumi raised her eyes to meet dark blue ones as she blushed and smiled, "Who said we were fighting anyways?" she giggled, "So, did anything happened just now that made me so damn worried?"

Kouji spoke huskily with his fingers still under her chin, "Well, when I walked into my second house, I found this picture with-"

Izumi gently shoved Kouji's fingers away before tilting her head in curiosity, "What is it?"

Kouji smiled, "Can we please sit down?" 

Izumi laughed heartily, "Hai…"

A/N: So? What do you guys think about this chapter? I wonder if it reached to your standards! ^^ hope it does and I hope you all would review!! Ja!!

Ja ne!

~*~ sylversuicune-88 (ss-88) ~*~

~*~ Mikage Kimiko ~*~

~*~ Natasha ~*~


End file.
